


Body traitor

by Slugable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Purgatory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Purgatorio, durante un attacco Benny viene ferito alle gambe e non riesce più a muoversi; bisogna aspettare come minimo una giornata, a meno che Dean non diventi il suo distributore di sangue a gettoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Maritombola di Maridichallenge per il prompt: _53\. "Perchè ci sia colpa deve volerlo la mente. Non il corpo" - Tito Livio_

Ebbe a malapena il tempo di girarsi che vide Benny cadere in ginocchio, mentre uno di quei mostri era intento a mordergli la gamba nell’ultimo disperato tentativo di attacco. Il vampiro ringhiò dal dolore tentando di calciarlo via, con il solo risultato di far affondare i denti in profondità e dargli la possibilità di conficcare le unghie, lunghe e appuntite, nella coscia.  
Dean stava per urlargli qualcosa, l’arma precaria tra le mani, quando un altro mostro gli si gettò contro facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e scontrare in modo violento la schiena contro il terreno brulicante di radici. Un dolore sordo si sparse per tutto il corpo, costringendolo a mordersi il labbro inferiore per non permettere ai gemiti di dolore di lasciare le labbra.  
Allungò la mano nella disperata ricerca dell’arma mentre con l’altro braccio tentava di tener lontano le zanne del –riconosciuto- vampiro, troppo vicine alla sua faccia.  
Le dita della destra sfiorarono l’impugnatura di legno ma, prima che potesse afferrarla completamente, il peso che lo costringeva a terra sparì.  
“Sempre a salvarti il culo, Dean” Benny si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, stremato per la fatica di reggersi in piedi con gambe martoriate da morsi e graffi che non avevano fatto fatica a raggiungere le ossa. Quando era finalmente riuscito a liberarsi di quel bastardo, era stato oramai troppo tardi: era riuscito a massacrargli anche l’altra gamba rendendogli impossibile camminare, almeno fin quando i tessuti non si fossero ricostruiti pian piano.  
“Continua a crederci” sibilò Dean a denti stretti, alzandosi.  
Le mani tremavano visibilmente: tutta quell'adrenalina lo stava uccidendo e dover mantenere la concentrazione a 360 gradi ogni giorno, in quel maledettissimo posto, lo rendeva teso come la corda di un violino.  
“Riesci ad alzarti?” impugnò il coltello improvvisato, allungando un braccio al vampiro e tentando di metterlo a sedere. Benny grugnì al movimento involontario delle gambe prima di concedere all’altro un sorriso sghembo.  
“Aspetta una giornata e ritorno come nuovo, _brother_ ”.  
Dean assottigliò le labbra. Non avevano neanche un minuto di tempo, figurarsi una giornata.  
Non era la prima volta che uno di loro due era colpito, ma solitamente le ferite erano leggere e con poco si rimarginavano –in particolare quelle di Benny-. Dovevano ancora trovare, o almeno individuare, Castiel, disperso chissà dove, prima di cercare seriamente la porta del Purgatorio e uscire da quell’Inferno meno caldo e più caotico.  
Gli circondò il busto trascinandolo verso un tronco e facendogli appoggiare la schiena. Si controllò intorno, cercando qualsiasi movimento sospetto che potesse indicare l’arrivo d’indesiderati, e s’accovacciò davanti al vampiro.  
“Non puoi fare più veloce?” chiese con un moto d’impazienza. Certo che poteva fare più veloce, lo sapeva anche lui, ma era il modo in cui lo avrebbe potuto fare che lo preoccupava, almeno in parte.  
Benny sghignazzò “Sei o non sei un cacciatore di prima classe? Hai saltato per caso qualche lezione di _cacciologia_?”  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Se ti procurassi un licantropo?”  
“È carne avariata”  
“Un altro vampiro?”  
“Intendi avvelenarmi?”  
“Jefferson Starships?”  
“Un … che?” Benny lo guardò confuso prima di passarsi una mano sul volto, stanco. Era più difficile ragionare con quell’umano che con qualsiasi altro pazzo in quella gabbia di matti. “Per ora aspetta, appena sarò in grado di mettermi in piedi ci sposteremo in un luogo meno visibile di questo”.  
“Quando intendi per ‘ _appena sarò in grado_ ’?”  
“Quando sarò in grado”, alzò le braccia prima di lasciarle cadere pesantemente sui fianchi “Come puoi ben vedere sono stato la mela candita di quello skinwalker, quindi se non intendi sdraiarti e aprire le gambe io non posso camminare, come Dio comanda, fino a domani mattina”.  
Dean schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, aggrottò la fronte e poi lasciò cadere di lato la testa.  
“Non ho sentito quello che ho sentito”  
“Quale parte?” disse Benny senza una minima espressione a modificargli il volto.  
“La parte dove devo aprire le gambe”  
Benny alzò un sopracciglio prima di ridere: “Per il sangue, Dean”  
“Evitiamo di rendere le cose più complicate del previsto così da non ritrovarmi per terra e senza pantaloni” iniziò velocemente “I vampiri non mordono sul collo? Poi non ho mai parlato di diventare volontariamente un distributore a gettoni di sangue”  
“Mai sentito parlare dell’arteria femorale, Dean? Si trova nell’interno coscia e, a meno che tu non vogli andare in giro con una ferita sul collo così da attirare tutti i vampiri del Purgatorio, che non sniffano del sangue dalla notte dei tempi, allora ti conviene quella” disse prima di puntare il dito verso le sue gambe che non presentavano ancora alcun segno di rimarginazione “e se vuoi che inizi a camminare devi diventare il mio distributore di sangue _gratuito_ , almeno per qualche minuto”.  
Dean lo guardò scettico prima di abbassare gli occhi verso la cintura, iniziando a slacciarla: “Pretendo almeno una cena e dei fiori” borbottò.  
“Di fiori qui ne hai quanti ne vuoi, alla cena ci penseremo appena usciti” riuscì a spostare le gambe, allontanandosi di poco dal tronco, il giusto per tendersi verso Dean, impegnato ad abbassare i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia.  
“Abbassali di più o faccio fatica” Dean gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco prima di toglierseli del tutto “Non intendevo così ma va bene lo stesso” continuò Benny spostandosi e riuscendo a muovere le gambe in modo da ritrovarsi in ginocchio di fronte all’alto.  
Dean si sdraiò sulla schiena, contorcendosi per trovare la posizione più comoda e puntellandosi sui gomiti “Giusto per avere la situazione sotto controllo” sussurrò, schiudendo piano le gambe.  
“Tranquillo non farà male” rise, appoggiando le mani alle sue ginocchia, separandole con un gesto secco “Se proprio ti senti in colpa, puoi dire che l’hai fatto senza pensare”  
“Zitto” sibilò lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro e compendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
“Dov’è finito _l’avere la situazione sotto controllo_?” chiese Benny ghignando, passando due dita nell’interno coscia, salendo verso l’inguine, per individuare con precisione l’arteria.  
“È troppo da guardare, quindi fai in fretta o ti decapito”  
“ _Roger_ ”.  
Le dita del vampiro erano leggere sulla pelle. Sfioravano l’epidermide come carta velina non spingendo troppo per paura di romperla. Erano anche fredde, gelide, ma piacevoli.  
Dean si ritrovò a pensare a Sam, al _tocco di Sam_ , per antinomia. Quando il fratello lo toccava era possessivo: stringeva, graffiava, mordeva nel tentativo, sempre ampliamente raggiunto, di lasciare i segni del suo passaggio, della sua proprietà.  
Da quello al pensiero del _sesso con Sam_ il passo era corto. Evitò di approfondire l’argomento mentale quando sentì la lingua del vampiro tastare la pelle.  
“Ehi!” scostò la gamba, ma Benny la riafferrò.  
“Cerco di fare un morso pulito così si rimargina in fretta”  
“Evita questa cosa con la lingua”  
“Evito quanto posso”  
“Evita e basta”  
Benny accennò una risata prima di riabbassarsi tra le sue gambe e schiudere le labbra, lasciando che le zanne scivolassero fuori dalle gengive.  
Fece scivolare la mano all’esterno della coscia, avvicinando la gamba e affondando, finalmente i denti. Dean gemette per la sorpresa artigliando il terreno con entrambe le mani.  
“Piano…” riuscì a sbisacciare “Piano”  
“Tranquillo” gli sussurrò a fior di pelle il vampiro “Tutto sotto controllo” riaffondò le zanne nella carne, carezzando con movimenti lenti la coscia, tentando di rilassarlo.  
I denti improvvisamente affondarono più in profondità causandogli una fitta dolorosa. Non era mai stato morso così in profondità da un vampiro. La sensazione era particolarmente spiacevole, ma non del tutto.  
“Benny! Cazzo!” gli afferrò i capelli corti, tirandogli la testa all’indietro “Staccati!”. Il vampiro si staccò quasi subito, ostentando sulla ferita, leccandola di tanto in tanto ogni volta che altre grosse gocce di sangue sgorgavano fuori. Si puntellò sui gomiti, trattenendo un gemito quando Benny gli afferrò una natica posizionandolo meglio e dandosi maggior spazio per pulire i buchi lasciati dalle zanne.  
Dean tremò. Il fiato corto, la pelle bollente e una dolorosa e imbarazzante erezione a tendere le mutande.  
“Non commentare” sibilò tentando di divincolarsi dalla presa di ferro del vampiro.  
“Oh, _brother_ , non sapevo avessi questi _kink_ ” disse Benny alzandosi in ginocchio, un ghigno a deformargli il volto, le mani ben piantate a divaricargli le gambe.  
Dean lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro: non era colpa sua, il suo corpo era semplicemente un maledetto traditore.


End file.
